


Court game

by vcent



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Maybe it’s the way He Tian’s voice only lowers one octave for him when he gets too close to the redhead, or He Tian's warm presence looming over him in the corner of the room like they’re alone and not in the middle of the locker rooms packed with the whole team. Maybe it’s just the fact that they’ve been at it for longer than Mo wants to admit and whatever they have going on has carved an space in his life. Maybe it’s all of those things."Stay after the game"."Only if you win", Mo whispers.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	Court game

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that I know nothing about football and I'm sorry if nothing matches up with the actual terminology of the sport. This is just for the homoerotic subtext of the locker rooms. Enjoy! 

Is not that Mo isn’t satisfied with his current job. The pay isn’t that bad and covers his bills. All he has to do is gather the stuff the team needs during the game such as water bottles, towels, first aids and maybe some changes of jerseys. Move around some heavy boxes and clean after the game. He would complain that the only catch to the job is the stinky odor of the locker rooms after a match if it weren’t for He Tian. The fucking quarterback of the university's football team who apparently has decided he has a problem with Guan Shan. “A problem with that pretty face, baby”. Mo gags at the memory of the cocky bastard's smirk. Who the fuck says that shit?

If it weren’t because finals are about to start and Mo can’t bother job hunting at this point, he would quit already so he doesn’t have to deal with the chicken dick not a single weekend more. He breathes a sigh of relief when he remembers this is the last game of the season and then he will not have to go to the training as staff until next semester starts. That doesn’t mean he’ll stop seeing He Tian thought, as the other has been following him around campus during the semester like his major isn’t in the other side of the university.

“Hey, little Mo! C'mere” Speaking of the devil. Mo grits his teeth before even turning around to where the voice is coming from. In his whole life no one has given him a single nickname, but this asshole took one look at him and decided to start calling him that shit. Mo has already threatened, hit and swear the shit out of the black-haired man for it but he doesn’t seem to budge. “Little Mo!” He Tian calls again, and Mo takes a deep breath before turning back.

“The fuck you want?” He bites back, He Tian smirks at him. “I’m busy”. Mo’s currently rearranging the water bottles in the cooler out of habit. It’s not like they need to be neatly placed or anything but He Tian doesn’t need to know that either.

“Just a little. Come, come". He Tian motions for him with a smile, and to Mo, he sounds like a spoiled child, but he stills puts down the last bottle into place with an exaggerated sigh and walks over to He Tian, who’s sitting on the bench with one leg up on it. He seems pleased when Mo approaches him with not more much fight. It wasn’t like that before. Mo would flick him off and walk away, the red head feels the need to do that now too. This banter they have had going on for months is starting to feel like routine. Like an habit that had been eased into their daily lives. A game of push and pull that always pulls them together whether Mo’s ready to give in already or not.

“What?” Mo deadpans once he has reached He Tian, at an arm’s length so he can't pull his usual shit of hugging Mo by the waist and press his face against his stomach. He Tian pouts when he reaches the other and can’t grab him. Mo arches an eyebrow.

“Help me out, little Mo. My tight is cramping". The black-haired man moans and Mo’s face twitches.

“So? Ask the chiropractor” Guan Shan brushes him off and takes half a turn before He Tian half stands from the bench and pulls him back from the waist.

“Don’t be mean, little Mo. He’s busy with Zhang Zhen Xi, and it really hurts right now". He Tian mumbles against Mo's back, his face buried in the curve of his waist, making his skin prickle.

“I’m not your personal doctor".

“Yes, you are. My very own personal doctor. I only need you, little Mo". He Tian teases.

“Shut up" Mo tells him. He can feel his face burning all the way down to his neck. If he were to turn back now, He Tian would see, and laugh. Mo hates him.

“Please?” He Tian begs in an overly sweet tone. Mo knows he’s not even hurting right now because this is usual He Tian. He pulls Mo's leg at any given time and then laughs it off like Mo isn’t fuming at him, ready to break his skull. _“More like hot and bothered"_ he hears Jian Yi bullshit in his memories for a second.

Guan Shan takes another deep breath and wills his heart to settle. “Where?” He asks and turns around to face He Tian. The other’s wearing a triumph smile from ear to ear and Mo ignores him with an eye roll. He Tian points at his tight, the one over the bench, and puts its down way to fast to make room for Guan Shan. It’s obvious that his leg’s not cramping, yet Mo stills pulls it back up over his lap. His leg is fucking heavy and Mo chases the thought away of how muscular it is. His cheeks are red and why he’s indulging He Tian escapes even himself.

That doesn’t mean he’s going to be merciful, thought. Mo isn’t an expert neither knows shit about massages, but he knows where it hurts, so he presses his fingers, hard, against those muscles on He Tian’s tight. He looks up to watch the other’s face flinch in pain but of course the fucker doesn’t. He’s just sitting there, watching Mo with a smirk and a nasty look. Mo presses harder.

“I still have a game to attend after, y'know?” He Tian says, tone playful but there’s a hint of warning in his voice that twitches something in Guan Shan's gut.

“Not my problem", he pinches him with a fake smile.

“Ow, don’t you want to see me win?”

“I don’t care” he says, and it’s the true for once. Guan Shan doesn’t give a shit about football.

“Come on, little Mo. Show some alma mater spirit". Mo scoffs.

“Like you’ll win, anyways".

The silence stretches for a few seconds, Guan Shan’s still massaging He Tian’s legs so he feels it stiffen up a little.

“And if we do?” He Tian dares him with a heavy look, Mo pretends to consider for a second, avoiding eye contact. He’s barely pressing his fingers against He Tian’s tight now.

“Good for you, then" Mo says, and He Tian pulls his leg off Mo's lap, sliding across the bench to sit pressed up against Mo's side.

“Would you wait for me after the game if I win?” He Tian whispers, dangerously close to Guan Shan’s ear. Making him almost shiver at the other’s hot breath. He still isn’t looking at him, queasy of what he’s going to see in He Tian's eyes.

“Don’t you have to go and celebrate with the team if you do win?”

“Fuck the team. Would you, little Mo?” He Tian sounds eager, excited as if Mo is holding the only thing he wants the most.

Guan Shan feels like laughing at He Tian’s face and telling him to fuck off, but he also knows that’s not what he really wants, not after all these months. Maybe it’s the way He Tian’s voice only lowers one octave for him when he gets too close to the redhead, or He Tian's warm presence looming over him in the corner of the room like they’re alone and not in the middle of the locker rooms packed with the whole team. Maybe it’s just the fact that they’ve been at it for longer than Mo wants to admit and whatever they have going on has carved an space in his life. Maybe it’s all of those things.

“I have to stay to clean, anyways”.

“Is that a yes?” The taller man presses, pushing his chest against Mo’s side.

“Only if you win". He whispers and He Tian smiles from ear to ear. Honest. Joyful.

For a second Mo thinks the other will kiss him right then and there but He Tian only leans against him and whispers in his ear, before standing up to walk away and change into his full uniform.

“See you later".

|||

The stadium is packed with students and fanatics from both teams, more than the usual games Mo’s been at as a staff. The moment the team steps foot in the field the roaring erupts way too loud for Guan Shan’s liking. It’s just the university league, for fuck’s sake. It’s not like the redhead understands the game anyways, even less the appeal, but the university pays enough and he doesn’t have to use money on transportation, so this is the best he can find.

Filling up and passing bottles, towels and pain relief spray. Running back and forth to the lockers and across the bench is how he passes every game. This one isn’t any different, including He Tian running back to the bench way too many times to ask for a water bottle he doesn’t even drink, directly to Mo Guan Shan. The redhead glares at him every time he sees him run across the field, wishing for him to trip or something.

The game nears its end and Mo feels his ears whistle with how much the crowd is cheering. Even if he doesn’t know anything, he know what the scoreboard means. Their university is winning. He Tian’s winning.

As he thinks of the other, he spots him trotting at his direction. What if he broke a leg right now from pulling this shit, uh? Guan Shan bends to pick up He Tian’s bottle from the cooler with a scowl in response to He Tian’s huge ass smirk. He’s about to handle him the water when He Tian scops him from the waist and presses him against his chest. The fuck!

“31 to 9, baby” He Tian grins with absolute amusement in his eyes, sparkling from the lights of the stadium.

“Fucking put me down!” Guan Shan yells, squirming until his feet touch the ground. He pushes He Tian when the coach yells at He Tian and he can hear the team complain around them. He’s flushing as bright red as He Tian’s jersey.

“Thanks for the water” He Tian smiles and makes a show out of drinking the damn bottle. Idiot.

|||

Mo listens to the banter of the team as they get ready to go out for the night and celebrate. He can hear He Tian shouting and having fun too. Guan Shan has been pointedly avoiding him after their small exchange at the field, and He Tian is also keeping busy. He didn’t say anything about what they were doing after the game, just for Mo to wait for him.

The redhead cleans after the mess the team makes, even worse now than most games from all the spilled drinks they waste for celebration. A pinch of irritation sits in the back of his head, muffled, way too anxious to get pissed about this right now.

He only has to clean the showers and put some boxes away and his job will be done. Mo waves goodbye some of the team members and hesitantly nods at the coach when the old man invites him to celebrate with the team and tells him to bring He Tian. The redhead frowns.

Said man is in the showers when Mo steps foot in them. He can hear the water running and there’s steam coming from the room. He hasn’t seen He Tian naked before, just glimpses of skin here and there. In fact, he has probably seen the whole team like that. It’s not rare for anyone to strip in the lockers rooms and Guan Shan isn’t shy about it either. Still, he feels a surge of bashfulness when they’re the only ones left in the room.

“Little Mo?” the faucet closes, and Guan Shan turns his back to where He Tian's voice is coming, making a move to start cleaning the tiles.

“Your team’s gone already". He says, voice guarded, whole body tensed up.

“I already told them I’ll be late”. Mo's not looking at him, but he can hear his voice getting closer. Listens to his wet steps against the tiles up till he’s right behind him.

“The team's captain is gonna be late to the celebration of the championship?” He ponders.

“I have something more important to do". He Tian suggests.

“Do you?”

“Mmmh” The taller man mumbles against his nape where he’s rubbing his nose against Guan Shan skin. Mo feels a few droplets of water run down his neck from He Tian’s wet hair. He shivers. “Aren’t you going to congratulate me, little Mo?”

“Congratulations" Mo deadpans, but he makes no move to pull away from his hand that’s now circling his waist. He Tian pulls him flush against his naked chest and Mo squirms at the feeling of his shirt getting wet from the water trickling down the other’s chest.

“Ass" Mo mumbles, supporting himself with a hand against the tiles when He Tian presses against his body to make him bend. His breath is raging, and they haven’t even started. Guan Shan feels like the whole room has enclosed over them, as if they weren’t in the middle of the shower rooms and the possibility of anyone coming in at any moment. He’s not thinking about it anymore. He can only hear his own heartbeat and He Tian’s breathing.

“You know how much I’ve been wanting this?” He Tian whispers against his neck, rubbing against Guan Shan and pressing his boner against his clothed ass. “I’ve been waiting a whole season for you". He Tian is lowering his tone for Mo again, pulling at his strings with the hand caressing his skin under Mo’s shirt. “You want this too, don’t you little Mo? We’re doing this now, right?” He Tian asks. His breathing is uneven now, and there’s a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Mo smirks in the secrecy of having his back to the other.

“Yes, we are".

That’s all He Tian needs to turn Mo around and drag him to the sinks. He starts ravaging Mo's mouth the moment his ass collides against the marble, without giving him a second to breath. Stabilizing him with his own weight against him.

He Tian’s breath tastes like mint toothpaste. His body is hard against him, and that’s the only thing Guan Shan registers before he’s getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. It’s like He Tian really is trying to compensate for months of rejection and teasing. His tongue is hot against Guan Shan's and Mo knows there’s a stream of spit running down his chin with how messy the kiss is. He Tian’s touching him everywhere, popping open his jeans’ button, palming his stomach under his shirt, groping his ass and pressing his hips flush against his. Mo is in the verge of whimpering.

His gut is filled with arousal and mild irritation. It’s stupid how pent up they are. He Tian’s stupid. Mo bites him. Hard down his lower lip and He Tian straight up moans against his mouth. Laughs, finally breaking the kiss.

“Shit”, he mumbles, resting his forehead against Mo's. When he opens his eyes, his pupils are fully blown out and he locks eyes with the redhead. Guan Shan knows he must look the same or worse. Ragged breathing, droll and spit coating his lips, cheeks bright red. He Tian lowers himself again, without breaking eye contact licks Guan Shan's lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

“Turn around". Mo's knees almost buckle and He Tian smirks, the little shit. When the red head faces the sink there’s a bottle of lubricant and condoms waiting there.

“Did you plan this?” He Tian laughs wholeheartedly.

“Today’s the big game after all, baby".

“And if I say no?” Mo arches an eyebrow and looks at He Tian through the mirror they’re facing. The taller man smirks back at him and licks a strip up his neck with a nasty look. “Cocky asshole” Mo curses, but feels a smile bubble in his chest at He Tian’s own.

He feels his hands bunch up his shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest slowly, still leaving smooches on his nape. Mo's pretty sure he’ll have some hickeys to explain tomorrow and he’ll curse He Tian for it then, but now is not the time to think about it when the taller yanks his shirt off and starts leaving wet kisses down his spine. Guan Shan can only see himself now in the mirror and he’s tempted to look away from his own reflection, twisted with lust and anticipation. Instead he considers himself for a second. He wants this. Even if He Tian irritates him on the daily, he can’t fucking wait now.

He Tian climbs back up leaving more kisses on his waist, shoulder blades and neck, pulling Mo's jeans and boxers down while looking at him through the mirror. Guan Shan finally let’s a strained sigh out when his cock springs free from the pressure.

“Fuck”. He Tian curses, looking down at Mo's ass and grabbing handfuls of his butt cheeks. Guan Shan is practically vibrating with want when the taller presses a hand to the small of his back and pushes him to bend over the sink. “I can’t fucking wait to be inside you", He Tian breaths against his ear, caging him up with his arms as he bends to grab the lube. Mo decides to be a little shit then and presses against He Tian's erection that’s tenting his towel. The taller one hisses and bites Mo's ear as a warning. Even now they’re playing push and pull.

“Want me inside of you, little Mo? Uh? Want me to fuck you so good and hard you’ll still feel it tomorrow?” He Tian teases as he slowly inserts one finger inside Guan Shan. It punches the air out of the redhead. All the tension he had been building up flowing through his limbs like an electric shock. He moans, loudly enough for it to resonate through the room.

He Tian circles his finger inside Guan Shan, feeling him up and pulling out slowly. Mo is about to go insane.

“Tian, for fuck's sake!"

“What?” He Tian barely brushes his shoulder with his lips. “Want me to go faster? Deeper?” His tone is playful, mocking even and Mo feels humiliation spread through his chest. This was never going to be easy with He Tian, yet he craves it. Feels like he could actually beg if He Tian pushes any further.

“Don’t be a dick" he spits out, his stare is crazy but he’s not looking at himself in the mirror, full on glaring at the other.

“Then say it, sweetheart” He Tian smirks, pushing in him another finger oh so slow. “What you want me to do?" He’s serious. Guan Shan knows he’s not moving unless he begs, and anger fills him up. He’s about to get whiplash from the mix of emotions inside him.

“Fucking fuck me harder, already" Mo grits his teeth, closing his eyes as shame washes over him. He’s so raw and unfiltered right now it almost scares him.

“Whatever you want, little Mo" He Tian snickers in his ear and starts scissoring his fingers inside him, pressing harder and making a squelch sound from the excess of lube as he fingers him faster. It burns and Mo isn’t getting any satisfaction from it, so he whines. Pushing his ass back on He Tian’s fingers as the other pushes a third finger inside him. His breath is also ragged, and Mo is riding the high of having He Tian hot and bothered too just from this. With his other hand he’s groping Mo's ass and feeling his torso up and down, pinching his skin and licking hickeys in Mo's neck.

Guan Shan winces and adjusts his legs, making He Tian's finger reach deeper and press directly against his prostate. A moan gets caught up in his throat, feeling like he’s choking in thin air.

“F-fuck!" It comes out way too high pitched from his own liking, but it spurs He Tian out to abuse that spot, fucking in and out of him with his fingers with intent.

“There? You like it here, little Mo?” He Tian asks, pressing his fingers directly at the bunch of nerves and Mo swears he’ll come.

“I-I’m…” He Tian pulls his fingers completely out of him after one more second and Mo almost whimpers from the lost. He hears more than sees the rip of the condom package and the thud of He Tian’s towel when it reaches the floor, unconsciously bending lower. He Tian grabs his hips with both hands and rubs the tip of his dick against his rim, grunting behind him like he’s been holding back for ages.

“I’m gonna put in now, Mo. Tell me if it hurts too much". Guan Shan is not even coherent enough to nod as He Tian starts pushing in. Is definitely a stretch even with the preparation and the red head feels his walls burn to accommodate He Tian’s length. It fills him so full, so right.

The redhead opens his mouth to tell him to wait but nothing comes out as He Tian is still pushing inside. He’s about to lose his goddamn mind.

“Shit", Mo is not even sure if it’s his own voice or He Tian’s but they both sigh when he finally bottoms out. “You’re so fucking tight, baby. I could come just from this", He Tian’s voice comes out strained, he’s trying to catch his breath too. The taller man stars kissing his spine up again, rubbing soothing circles in his lower back while he waits for Mo to catch his breath.

“Move", Guan Shan hisses when he can’t bear it anymore, and He Tian gives a tentatively hard thrust. It makes Mo feel it right up in his throat, but he pushes eagerly against He Tian. The other starts a frantic rhythm, the noise of skin slapping against skin reverberating through the tiles, but the redhead can only focus on his own moans. They’re coming out completely unfiltered now and He Tian’s groaning directly against his ear.

A hand comes up his chest and he feels He Tian's fingers tap against his lips. It startles him from the fog of his mind, opening his lips unconsciously. He Tian immediately pushes two fingers inside his mouth and Guan Shan has half the mind to care about those fingers being the ones that were inside of him before. He laps his tongue over them and sucks greedily like he has no fucking shame to be doing this. The taller man moans low in his throat behind him and Mo forgets to give a shit when he catches a glimpse of him in the mirror. Eyes closed and head thrown back. It’s a fucking sight that Guan Shan will never speak of. Not ever.

When He Tian retrieves his fingers, a string of droll connects them to Guan Shan’s lips and the taller looks at him through the mirror with a heavy look, punctuated by a harder thrust of his hips. Guan Shan closes his eyes as He Tian pushes right against his prostate, punching a string of moans outa him when wet fingers pinch his nipple.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” He Tian asks as he thrusts erratically, gripping Guan Shan’s hips with so much force it’ll leave a bruise. “Wanna come for me?” He tugs at Mo's dick the moment he nails another thrust at his prostate and Guan Shan let’s a curse out. It’s too fucking much. He Tian’s hot breath, the pace of his hand on his dick and the thrusts inside him. Heat is gathering in his stomach and he feels all his muscles tensing up. The taller curses when he clenches on him. It’s borderline painful and his knuckles turn white from the force he’s grabbing onto the sink.

“Fuck. I’m gonna come!” He cries out and He Tian speeds up even further, jacking him off just as fast. Mo can feel him chasing his own climax, pushing him to the edge to finish together.

A scream gets caught up in his throat when he let’s go, whining with the force of his orgasm, a full body shiver shaking his limbs as He Tian thrusts up one, two, three more times before coming with a long grunt right against Guan Shan’s nape.

They stay still, quietly for seconds, minutes. Mo's spent and barely aware of anything that isn’t He Tian’s weight. It presses him down and tights him together, as if he were to dissolve in the floor without it. His legs would surely give out.

He Tian circles his torso and pulls his chest away from the sink and flush against him, like he’s trying to engulf him all together, burying his face against Guan Shan’s nape. He hasn’t even pull out and Mo feels giddy from the orgasm, but he can still sense the force with which He Tian is hugging him. Later, Mo will say it was the post-coital fuss, but the way warm spreads through his chest and sits in his heart makes him relax against the other willingly.

It’s almost out of place. The way they’re breathing against each other and sharing a moment so fleeting that’s not meant for the locker showers. There’s nothing romantic nor sweet about here for He Tian to go soft on him, but the other’s breathing him in like he wants to memorize his scent.

“I really did wait for you so long". The taller whispers and Mo feels something sink in his stomach. The feeling of anticipation. The dread of never wanting to let go. They just fucked but Guan Shan feels like kissing the air out of He Tian, so he does. Turn his head back and grabs the back of his head with one hand to push his lips against his in his very own plea.

“Wanna go to my apartment?” He Tian asks, and Mo feels him thrusting up inside him. Fuck.

“Don’t you have a team party to go?” Guan Shan asks more to tease than anything as he chases He Tian’s lips.

“Fuck the team", the taller spits before pressing against his lips the most fleeting kiss they have shared for the night, finally pulling out of him.

Yeah. Fuck the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was totally inspired by smolilred's beautiful [fanart](https://smolilred.tumblr.com/post/644301558479241216/football-star-he-tian-and-his-favorite-water-boy), and as they already said "this idea suddenly pops up and I can't help but made it". 
> 
> Please, do leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it, and you can always come up to chat at my [Tumblr](https://aotresvcent.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
